Zekavran Toravn
Zekavran Toravn was originally born to the Hiveworld Liatr in the Hive City Vark and was meant to be the House Leader of House Torvan but instead became a Lord Inquisitor of the Ordo Militum after his home was destroyed. His role as an Inquistior Lord of the Ordo Militum is the monitoring of the Imperium's military bodies, such as the Imperial Guard, the Imperial Navy, the Commissariat, the Sanctioned Psykers of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica, the Adeptus Astartes and the Adepta Sororitas. Zekavran is most infamous among the Imperium for his close relationship with the Adeptus Mechanicus, performing many favours for them. History Background Born on the hiveworld of Liatr, in the great hive city of Vark, to a family of aristocratic Munitorium advisors and the Baron line of the High House of Uran, Zek from his early years had been spoiled senseless, enjoying all the luxury the spires of the Overhives could bestow upon him. An only child, he had been brought up with care and a cold affection that some people save for rare animal specimen - as he was meant to inherit and multiply the wealth of his progenitors through an arranged marriage with the inheritor of High House Yagan. From an early age he had been surrounded by numerous slaves, lackeys and tutors, all fixated on a goal to hone him into a perfect member and leader of the House of Uran, all ready to execute his every whim and demand. All these investments, combined with his natural intelligence, would've created a model man for the Vark society – cunning, deceptive, demanding and malevolent behind a rather attractive and slick façade. Following the customs of his House, he engaged in martial arts training from the moment he could walk. It had been a rather strict condition and a sport for many noble youngsters – the Houses held enormous gladiatorial tournaments, where baronets and lesser heirs would compete against each other, mutants, rigged servitors and captured hive scum for the glory and prestige of their family. His family didn't prohibit his extracurricular activities, feeling that their offspring should learn the harsh and crooked ways of Vark as early as possible in order to seize the influence over the lesser people and learn how to rule the weak masses. The young nobles would hunt the underhives like sharks in their predatory, streamlined hovercars, in pursuit of pleasure and blood, pillaging and slaughtering the impoverished people – feeling above law and the Arbiters as they were encased in the bulletproof armor of money and ancestry. From childhood, Zek was taught to look down on the dregs of humanity, to crush, exploit and neglect them in his own favor. Zek enjoyed his life, and trained hard in mind and body in order to obtain the promised legacy and freedom. His father would often take the boy do the Munitorium councils and events, teaching Zek how to behave in the tenets of Vark's shady politics. It was all well before his mother, Karivan Raith Uran, had conceived another child. The news shocked the boy, as he understood that his status as the only inheritor was being undermined, that he had a replacement and a potential rival. In order to show off his unquestionable supremacy, he set out to demonstrate just how valuable his blood was, partaking in numerous tournaments in the name of his House. It was during one of his last tournaments, where he was unknowling facing off against a boy from a house of chaos cultists, that the Daemonic forces of Tzeentch crashed into the tournament and begun to slaughter people. Zek's family was one of the many houses destroyed and with them his once certain future was destroyed but that was only one of the many things they took. One daemon of Tzeentch, a flamer, also scorched Zek's face permanently scarring him for life. It was after the legendary Space Marines came that the daemons were all gone, with only a few thousand people living. It was during that time that Zek lived in the slums and became a thug, a common thug no less. For months he spent mugging and beating others to gain what he needed to survive until the day he was inducted into the Schola Progenium. Time as a Acolyte To be arriving soon The Inquisitor is Born To be arriving soon. Personality and Traits Personality During his time on his Home-world Zekavran was as carefree as any other Hiver, believing himself better then the rest of humanity. After the incident on his home world, Zekavran became as cold and careless as a machine. Logical and uncaring Zekavran was as machine as the devices Techpriests devote themselves to. Because of this cold and uncaring nature many people believe that during some point in his life Zekavran has undergone the Rite of Pure Thought as his emotions, or lack of, have shown him to be as cold and logical as sociopath. Over all his duties, Zekavran often priortizes objectives that deal with the Adeptus Mechanicus, as he and the techpriests of mars have come to many agreements. Zekavran values intelligence over all else, and is therefore well-versed in numerous subjects from languages, social studies, engineering, and even chaotic lore. When judged more closely and when looking underneath the cold harsh shell, Zekavran is a broken and demented man. His hatred burns bright and his heart, if you can call it a heart, is broken and yearning for human compassion. This hatred and yearning has bred jealousy into Zekavran's heart, something he is not well suited for. Although clearly understanding his dementia, Zekavran makes all the effort to hide his madness from the Inquisition of Mankind. Traits and Cybernetic Augmentations Zekavran stands at a not so imposing six feet and two inches tall with a wirey and lanky frame. His weight, 390 Ibs is thanks to the numerous cybernetic augmentations he has. Zekavran's frame is not an indication of his strength, more so its a very decieving "trick". Underneath the skin Zekavran's body is more machine then human, with synthetic muscles, biotic organs, and numerous implants. His muscles have been replaced with synthetic muscles, giving him greater strength, stamina and durability than a normal human of his size or build. With the majority of Zek's organs were replaced, his body can function and perform far better than the average humans and because of his memorance implant Zek has the ability to perfectly recall anything he's ever heard or seen. Retinue, Allies, and Enemies Retinue Vandul Vandul is an Vindicare Assasin who has been trained in the art of patience and the perfection of marksmanship. His vocabulary is short, using only words that are useful for his profession, cutting off all emotional attachments to other humans so that he will never hesitate to eliminate any target Acolytes Sherin and Davin Two Apprentice-Inquisitors. These two Acolytes, Sherin and Davin, follow under Zekavran's "wing" and do both simple missions and very important missions. Simple missions can include anything from running errands to a planetary government, getting take-out meals, shuttling around important people, scouting terrain and filing reports; to fully representing Zek's presence on an entire planet which may include hunting down a particular individual, leading a group of individuals to exterminate a cult etc. Often Sherin and Davin are sent into an area to set up a base of operations in preparation for the coming of their mentor and subsequent missions. Chiurgeon Alvan The Chiurgeon, known as Alvan, is a medical and anatomical specialist of the Inquisition, Orders Hospitaller, and Officio Medicae. Alvan specializes not only in the art of healing but also the art of repentance, interrogation, and the yielding of information through torture. Knowing the intricacies of human anatomy, they know the exact amount of punishment they can inflict on their subjects before it expires. They can inflict the maximum amount of pain for the least amount of effort, and then nurse their subject's shattered body back to health in order to begin the process again. Cog Cog is a Evardassi Heretek-Hunter who was part of an order of assassins within the Adeptus Mechanicus that operates across the entire galaxy. He used to answer only to the Magos of his order but was sent to Inquisitor Zekavran to provide assistance in his mission to monitor the bodies of the imperium. Cog can also perform the role a "regular' techpriest would also perform. Cog and Zekavran are known to get along the best within Zekavran's retinue as both are heavy supporters of the Adaptus Mechanicus, Cog being a member and Zekavran being a close "ally". Numerous Servitors On any occassion Lord Inquisitor Zekavran will have with him atleast seven servitors. These Servitors are all designed as Combat Servitors, or more commonly known as Gun Servitors. These Gun Servitors are equipped with bolters and large amounts of ammo, to provide covering fire for the Inquisitor and the rest of his Retinue. These Servitors are commonly referred to as the "Brawn" of the Retinue. Allies (Feel free to add your own) Berheven Jirlis Berheven Jirlis, master eldar thief, was once a member of Inquisitor Zekavran's retinue when he was hunting down a highly dangerous heretic who was causing mass chaos within the Imperium's military bodies, it was only after this heretic was found and brought before the Emperor's holy wrath that Berheven was allowed to leave Zekavran's retinue. Although no longer apart of Zekavran's retinue, the Lord Inquisitor has kept his eye on the Gem Heart Thief incase his services are ever needed. Douchard Bagge The Rogue Trader keeps Toravn's servitors well supplied with the munitions they require and has sometimes directed the Inquisitor towards dangerous relics that he discovers on his travels, but Zekavran has long suspected that he finds and keeps more of these than he lets on. Douchard seems to be frequently caught up in suspicious events, but there is never any solid evidence and he has cover from within the Inquisition itself. Overall he is a powerful but potentially unreliable ally. Greyon Autaris While the Ordos Militum and Sicarius have little to do with each other, Greyon is hardly the average Inquisitor. In fact, Greyon actually seems quite interested in the Techno-Inquisitor, and has offered the help of his spies and Assassins to him numerous times. While Zekaveran is not very sure why he attracts "Ghost Inquisitor's" attention, Greyon has proved to be a reliable, if distant ally. Caeturm Aliaas Caeturm Aliaas was Zekavran's teacher when he became an Acolyte and the two have kept communication open ever since Zek left Aliaas' service, or atleast Aliaas contacts Zekavran when ever his former Acolyte needs him or his extensive spy net. Enemies Feel free to add your own article! Storm Draugar "End of the line, Inquisitor..."- ''Ingar Blackspawn unleashing a pair of Shadow Agents upon Zekavran to cover an escape The craven Storms of the Strom Draugar have Zekavran to thank for many a failed raid and slain brother, thus the Chaos Lords of the Warband have deployed vast numbers of daemonic assassins and heretic mercienaries to hunt the Inquisitor and his retinue to the edges of the Galaxy. Maalik Tenin The infamous rogue psyker was originally declared Excommunicate Traitoris by none other than Zekavran. It's said that the two are so different, one eratic and deranged, the other cold and logical, that they we're almost destined to come in conflict with one another. But, Maalik knows of Zekavran's hidden dementia, and attack the Lord Inquisitor in every way possible in hopes of one day driving him mad. Inyle Tumedus Zekavran will stop at nothing to catch his prey, and that includes this Rogue Inquisitor. Though all attempts to catch the Rogue have proven a failure, Zekavran will stop at nothing to track down this opponent. Though unrealized, Zekavran is quite similar to his prey as they will both stop at nothing to track down their respective prey. Skills and Equipment Skills Noted to be skilled in close-quarters combat, and prefers the to engage his foes in these conditions. Having studied multiple forms of martial arts under numerous teachers, Zekavran's style is unique and can be changed nearly instantly in position and method of attacking. Zekavran is skilled with every type of sword known to mankind, having practiced swordplay in his childhood, and is easily an excellent duelist. A vast majority of Zekavran's body was replaced with bionics, putting him steps above average human's physically. Although his physical prowess is something Zekavran is proud of, his intelligence and deductive skills are far more valuable to him then being able to kill a few cultists in close quarters combat. Zekavran's intelligence is noted to be similar to that of a machine, using pure logic to decide how to do something. Being a part of Ordo Millitum, Zekavran must be able to look at a person and tell where their true alligence lies, being able to read a person like an open book. Equipment Zekavran carries on numerous items with him daily, these items are either personal belongs to him that are highly precious or things he consider worth while to carry. Zekavran doesn't carry any weapons, as his bionic upgrades also include hidden weapons. Appearance Zekavran has numerous scars around his hands, arms, and his chest. His face was burnt away by a Flamer of Tzeentch, forcing him to wear a mask that would stop germs and bacteria from getting at his muscles. Zekavran commonly wears a talior made black suit, on which are his numerous medals. Quotes About '''Feel free to add your own!' Category:Imperium of Man Category:Inquisitor Category:Inquisition Category:Characters Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Allies